A Brother's Bond
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Bob, When Ginny is feeling out of sorts in the holidays, will Fred be able to help?


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For**: Bob  
><strong>Penname:<strong> ThenamesBob  
><strong>Character:<strong> Fred  
><strong>Other Characters Used<strong>: Ginny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Family,  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Happy Christmas Bobby :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Brothers Bond<strong>  
><em> When Ginny is feeling out of sorts in the holidays, will fred be able to help?<em>

Ginny sat in her room, it was over Christmas break of her sixth year, Even with the decorations up it didn't feel like much of a holiday. They were divided not able to state their minds without repercussions. The whole family was being watched, all because of one person; Harry Potter. The thought of him made her stomach clench, she missed him more then she thought she ever would.

Ginny barely noticed the knock on her door. She glanced up as Fred walked in carrying a tray with tea, he sat down across from her, his face cheerful, "Mum sent me up with some tea, she thinks I'm the best chance of cheering you up." he nudged her playfully, "seriously though Ginny, you have to at least pretend to be okay...They will eventually realize somethings up, and then they might take you away."

"They wouldn't do that." Ginny said.

"Like hell they wouldn't and you know that." Fred said, "Ginny I refuse to lose you to them."

"You won't." Ginny replied, "I promise."

"You will if you keep acting like this, I know you cared about him but he's gone, you have to make it seem that you don't care." Fred said.

"It's not like they don't know already, With all the trouble we cause at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Still they won't connect it, promise me you will at least pretend?" Fred asked, "I can't lose you Ginny not like this."

"You won't." Ginny repeated, "But I promise to try."

"Okay, so lets do something fun." Fred said his eyes glinting.

"Is it safe?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it is sister, do you doubt me?" Fred asked with a grin

"Yes" Ginny replied with a small laugh.

"You wound me sister, well if you don't want have some fun I guess I'll just leave.I'm sure George would love to..." Fred teased walking to the door.

"Of course I want to." Ginny said before he finished.

"Okay meet me outside in twenty minutes, dress warmly." Fred said before disappearing down the stairs.

"Oh what could he be planning?" Ginny wondered out loud as she got changed. Ginny headed down the stairs and went outside, what she saw brought a huge smile on her face, with the recent snowfall, the snow had gotten deep, Fred had used that to his advantage, he had used a spell to make snowballs levitate in the air, he was standing with two brooms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure." Ginny said happily and took a broom, she mounted and kicked off.

Fred kicked off after her, "I'm sure you understand what's going on, we are having a snowball fight, but I felt that doing it on the ground would be far to boring for my darling sister."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah you're right, much to boring." She joked.

"Well then, let the best Weasley win." Fred said before grabbing a snowball and throwing it at his sister. Ginny flew down and grabbed one throwing it at him. It went back and forth for a while. Ginny lost count of how many hours they were out there but the sun had started to set when the finally stopped. She landed out of breath and soaking wet, Fred landing beside her, "See I told you it would be fun, and you doubted me." he teased.

"Aw, I'm sorry Freddy forgive me?" Ginny asked struggling to keep her face straight.

"Of course I will darling sister." He replied wrapping an arm around her as they walked inside.

Ginny let the smile come out, so what if Harry wasn't there? She had her older brother to make her happy, and she knew he would always be there to cheer up her day.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
